Festyn pączkowy
Fineasz i Ferb tworzą pączkową maszynę, aby zjeść pączki i dać je na festyn pączkowy. Dundersztyc tworzy Pączko-Inator, aby dać pączki na festyn i go wygrać. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Juniorzy Odcinek (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Festyn pączkowy (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem) Linda: Chłopcy, idę do sklepu na zakupy. Jak będziecie głodni weźcie sobie pączki albo dajcie je na festyn pączkowy. Dzisiaj ma wygrać najlepszy i najpyszniejszy pączek w Danville. Na razie! Fineasz: Pa, mamo! (Chwilę potem; Fineasz i Ferb zajadają pączki) Fineasz: Mama miała rację, żeby dać je na festyn, bo są najpyszniejsze. (Ferb pokazuje pusty talerz) Oj, wszystkie zjedliśmy? No to musimy zbudować maszynę pączkową, zjeść je znowu i wystawić na festyn. Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Ferb: Może też zjadł pączka? (Pepe ląduje w kryjówce) Monogram: Wesołego dnia, żebyś zjadł najpyszniejszego pączka w Danville. (Pepe oblizuje się po pączkach Lindy) Już zjadłeś? Szczęściarz. A'propos pączków, Dundersztyc zamierza wziąć udział w festynie pączkowym. Nie pozwól mu dać. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś dosypał do tych pączków sól albo starą skarpetkę. Aha i jeszcze jedno, Dundersztyc jest teraz w parku i przygotowuje się do wystawienia pączków. A, więc powodzenia! (Pepe salutuje i wychodzi) (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Pączkową maszynę. Buford: A możemy te pączki zjeść? Fineasz: Tylko jednego można zjeść, a resztę dajemy na festyn, by wygrać nagrodę za najlepszego i najpyszniejszego pączka w Danville. Baljeet: Super. Fineasz: Bierzmy się do roboty. (Tymczasem w parku) Dżingiel: Dundersztyc wystawia pączki! (Pepe wchodzi do namiotu doktora i okazuje się, że nie ma go tam. Pepe nieumyślnie naciska jakiś przycisk w trawie i wpada w pączkową pułapkę) Dundersztyc: Aha! Zostałeś wypączkowany! Co? Normalne słowo. Pewnie mnie zapytasz: "co ja tutaj robię?". Wystawiam pączki. Wiem, wiem. Ja tych pączków nie umiem robić. Ale kiedyś moja prababcia robiła najpyszniejsze pączki na świecie, na świecie. Później ona podarowała przepis mojej babci i pewnie myślisz, że ona podarowała mojej mamie, a ona Rogerowi i ja mu okradłem? I właśnie, że nie. Moja babcia zdechła. Powinno się mówić, że umarła, ale ona była półkobietą i półocelotem. I dlatego oceloty się mną zaopiekowały, a nie zjadły, bo pokazałem im moją babcię. Była ich matką i matką mojej matki też. Chyba odszedłem od tematu. Generalnie babcia, jak umarła, poszła do grobu z tym przepisem. I nie, nie zacząłem kopać w ziemi, żeby go odnaleźć. Tylko zrobiłem, jak zwykle, nowy Inator! Oto mój Pączko-Inator! To będą najpyszniejsze pączki! I na pewno zdobędę pierwszą nagrodę, zobaczysz. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Maszyna zbudowana, musimy teraz tylko... Fretka: Co robicie?! Fineasz: Zrobiliśmy maszynę, dzięki której powstają pączki. Fretka: Dajcie jednego. (Chwilę potem; Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Fretka jedzą po jednym pączku) Fretka: A co teraz będziecie robić? Fineasz: Chcemy wystawić pączki na festyn. Fretka: Mama pozwoliła? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: To dobrze, bo to są chyba najpyszniejsze pączki jakie jadłam. Cześć! Fineasz: Na razie! To chodźmy na festyn. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jestem głodny. Może chcesz jednego? Trzymaj! (Chwilę potem; Dundersztyc i Pepe jedzą pączki) Dundersztyc: Mniam, przepyszne. Dobra, teraz już trzeba zająć się słodkim planem. (Pepe zauważa, że w trawie znajduje się przycisk otwierający pułapkę. Naciska go nóżką, a pułapka się otwiera) Dundersztyc: O, już się uwolniłeś? To masz to! (Rzuca pączkami w jego stronę, a Pepe je omija i uderza go) Auł! (U Fineasza i Ferba) Buford: To co robimy? Fineasz: Pączki czekają na juniorów, więc pograjmy w coś niedaleko parku. Baljeet: Tylko w co? Ferb: Może w karty? (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyca: (W czasie walki z Pepe) Za takiego masz się cwaniaka? Auł. Ciekawe co powiesz na... Auł. Ej, to moja taktyka! (U chłopców; Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Baljeet grają w karty) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie Buford? Baljeet: Poszedł do domu, bo już nie ma więcej pączków do zjedzenia. Fineasz: Pączki... PĄCZKI?!? Baljeet, przecież on je mógł zjeść. (Cała paczka przyjaciół wraca do pączków) Fineasz: I miałem rację, nie ma ich. Izabela: Ale przynajmniej mamy maszynę i możemy znowu zrobić pączki. Fineasz: Właśnie. Baljeet: Tylko jest jeden mały problem... Izabela: Jaki? Baljeet: Nie ma jej. Fineasz: No nie. (W pokoju Buforda; widzimy go jak leży na łóżku. Buford rzuca piłeczką w przycisk maszyny, a z maszyny wylatuje pączek i Buford go łapie oraz zjada) Buford: Warto było wziąć tą maszynę. (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No to teraz już na pewno przegramy. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Nie! Nie wciskaj przycisku auto... (Pepe go wciska, a z inatora wylatuje pączek) ...destrukcji. Inatora nie ma, ale przynajmniej mam jeszcze pączki. Ej, co ty robisz? (Pepe bierze sól i soli pączki) Ej! (Pepe ucieka, a Dundersztyc za nim) Junior 1: Teraz spróbujmy tutaj. (Junior 2 bierze pączka, ale potem wypluwa) Junior 2: Ktoś tutaj dał sól zamiast cukru. (Na pączki dają znak z dyskwalifikacją) Dundersztyc: (wraca do pączków) Dyskwalifikacja? Nie! To przecież nie może być aż tak złe. (Próbuje pączka, ale potem wypluwa) Fuj! Jednak mają rację. (U Fineasza i Ferba) Junior 1: Teraz tutaj. Oj... tu nie ma pączków. Fineasz: Przepraszamy, ale... (Pączek z inatora ląduje) pączek z nieba już jest. (Junior 2 go zjada) Junior 2: To jest najpyszniejszy pączek jakie jadłem. Pierwsze miejsce. Fineasz: Tak! Dundersztyc: (widzi to) Nie! To mój pączek! (zaczyna gonić Pepe Pana Dziobaka) Niech no cię dorwę Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (biegnie i nagle pośliznął się na skórce od banana i ląduje w koszu na śmieci) Co za dzień. Fineasz: Patrzcie, jakiś aptekarz wylądował w koszu na śmieci. (Wszyscy się śmieją) Dundersztyc: Nie jestem aptekarzem! Fineasz: (zauważa Pepe przy koszu na śmieci) O, tu jesteś, Pepe! KONIEC